


Winters grasp

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Modern Setting, Relationship Problems, no powers, shortfic, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Ichigo finds a letter upon returning home from work.This is short I’m sorry...might add more later.No powers AU.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Kudos: 14





	Winters grasp

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta inspired by Leaving California by Maroon 5 cuz I’ve been listening to them all this week......Yeah....
> 
> Enjoy?

Dread pooled in his stomach, a chill running down his spine as he read the letter over and over again.

_Think we should take a break_

They just got back from a vacation. Ichigo enjoyed it but maybe he was blind to his partners enjoyment?

_Don’t come after me like last time_

Ichigo did chase him when the other ran out after an argument. It was silly. Ichigo cried his eyes out that night in his lover’s embrace.

 _I’m sorry- this is goodbye. I hope you find someone after all this_.

Ichigo slid down the entryway wall, coat and shoes forgotten.

He was really leaving. Not a break.

Pressing a hand to his mouth, Ichigo screamed as his vision blurred.

Was it my fault? It has to be, I thought things were working out this go around.

Guess Shiro thought otherwise. gods he loved that man. Ichigo just wished he could ask him what went wrong... he felt like he could fix it.

He sat there for what felt like hours. The sun setting. A heart broke in winters grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
